a fading spirit
by anima comedentis
Summary: summary is inside i wrote this together with a writer from wattpad -review please-
1. summary

Eldora and Eirin are sent to a distant blue planet in search for a energy source that will revive their slowly decaying planet's spirit. Their planet Phengima will be left in a moment of desolation. Without the twins of Affinity, their people Perdamaians will be left in despaired bleakness. Eldora the spirit of wickedness the representation of gold. Eirin the spirit of pureness the representation of silver. They must find another source of power to save their dying planet but along the way they encounter Earth's mightiest heroes. Will these 6 heroes and 1 villain (Loki) be willing to help or avenge once more their earth from these foreign beauties or their Phengima rivals. 


	2. prologue

_**We are the Twins Of Affinity from the distant planet Phengima. Our people are a kind and gentle race called the Perdamians. We lived in harmony with our planet but one day everything drastically changed. Our energy supplies were slowly reducing and the spirit of our planet was slowly fading away.**_

_So that's why we left to find the tesseracts. Hi I'm Eirin goddess of twin is Eldora..._

**And Im a what ? hmmm**

_Hahahah...never mind.. Let's continue with the story_.

**Thats what I thought**.

_So we are both identical twins... sadly...but I'm pretty sure I'm the better twin (don't tell Eldora)_

**What must they not tell me and whats different but you know.**

**I like you as my twins sister my pranking budd**y

_Wait...that was you!?..._

**Yes that was me. Was your bedroom a nice color of black and dark purple glitters?**

_No! I hated it and that you left paint in my HAIR! It took forever to get it out of my white hair!_

**But that neon green was beautiful in your hair with pink dots.**

_Not on my life that looked cute! My black streak was permanently pink two whole months!_

**It was a master piece. An art work they could admire. It was also revenge for that itching powder in my clothes.**

_Oh...you know about thatt have some fun...and I don't laugh like that at least I don't cackle like earths creature a hyena._

**Pffff What how dare you. I Dont do that Oh hahaha very funny.**

_thank you! I try, don't forget to tell the readers your eye color Eldora_T

**Oh I have beautiful eyes.. They are electric blue with a golden ring around my pupil**

_Beautiful? Then that means mine are GORGEOUS electric blue with a silver ring around my pupil_

**_Ein,We have the same eyes you dummy ._**

_Oh...right hahahaha...forgot, Did you tell the readers about your beautiful hair?_

**My hair is more beautiful than your bleached hair. myn is a midnight black with a little white stress.**

_What!? You...dislike my...hair. I thought you liked my hair._

**Oh please donm sorry Please dont leave me Ein you know I dont like the thought about you leaving me.**

_*is sulking*_

**I'm sorry really sorry ****I am! Truly I am!**

_ should we tell them of our planet evil rivals?_

**Those bastards who attacked a school full of children and slaughtered them ? **

_Those...poor children...*sniffle... I tried everything in my power to save them El...I really did... _

**I know you did Ein .Its Not your fault . Its the fault of those .beasts. I know you tried everything Ein. You saved a whole class of children. A class of 25 children who could see their parents again. **

_One class out of a thousand! Our people deserve better! We are their goddess's and rulers. Now we need the help of Earth's mightiest heroes, The Avengers Plus 1 (Loki). _

_It Eldora...how about our ages? Well I'm immortal but I look 25 and what about you El? _

**Unfortunately It have such a short life span like the fleshlings from earth. **

_Don't be rude El...aren't you 26000 yrs old? _

**Did you just call me old ? I **

**Dont we Ein. **

**Those poor teachers never knew how we did, didnm never afraid. **

***sees a spider walking on the wall and grins evilly* Sure just like that time when you screamed like a little girl when you saw a spider. Just like that spider that is crawling on the wall. **

_*shivers* Where is it !? _

**There it is. *points at spider behind Eirin* **

_*Slowly turns around* Aaaaah spider kill it kill it*jumps in the arms of Eldora* _

**Oomph .Ein how many chocolates do you eat? **

_*forgot the spider* Are you telling me that It look at me like that_

*** Tries to look away and fails* Oh Alright ill do it **

_Woohoo I won._

**So how we knew about earth huh. hundreds of years ago we found a shuttle floating around in space. We took it and brought it our home to investigate what it was. In the shuttle there sat a radio of some sorts and an old turntable with some turntable worked but that radio of some sorts didn't. We listened to the turntable and it says something around the lines of we invite you to earth . the message was repeated in 11 different languages I think. now a couple of years ago the radio revived and gave static of their being superheroes. **

_*Slowly falls asleep when Eldora talks*. _

**Ein do you think explained everything right. **

**Ein are you listening? **

**.. **

**Well there goes the immortal goddess. And I must go as well. Goodbye and good riddance. **

_Hey Eldora we forgot something! _

**What did we forget Ein? We told everything. **

_Our outfits silly! _

**Can you tell them you are the fashion diva. **

_I'm not! But suret you think? _

**Yes you do!**

_ Don't I look pretty in silver and blue? _

**Arent those your personal colors Ein **

_Personal? I think so _

**They are your typical colors right? Because everywhere you go you always have something with blue and silver on. **

_Oh right! Yup then they are my personal colors! _

**Are you still half asleep? **

_...Wait...what did you say?... _

**Are you deaf or something you heard me. **

_*Yawn...Well maybe...we have a long chapter 2 ahead of us. _

**Thats true **

_*Yawn...maybe you'll...*yawn find someone... Spec..ia..l...*snore _

**(What? me!? someone special? pfff who would want someone who is snarky and fiery tempered like me) *smiles sadly* **

**..**_.I...would...*snore _

**(everybody would like Ein she pretty caring for others and selfless. I dont have one of those good traits)*lays a blanket over Ein* **

_...You...have...great..qualiti...*completely asleep* _

***Takes picture* Hehe blackmail.**

* * *

So Sorry i saw ther were some faults with the italics and bold letters

but here is version 2 of chapter 1


	3. the meeting

Both P.O.V

_"Eldora fly this ship right!" I yelped as I was tossed around like a rag doll_

**"I'm doing it right! Or can you do better than this Ein?" I yelled struggling with the ships controls.**

The ship broke through Earth's clear blue atmosphere as a loud boom was heard. The ship was zipping back and forth in odd angles.

_"We are going to crash straight into that ship!" I yelled back as I gripped onto the seat, my hands turning white_

**"What ship ? I dont see any ship. I only see white things in the air and a black dot." I yelled back. Trying to get the ship straight in the air.**

_"If you pulled off your hood you can see it!" I shouted pushing my white locks out of my face_

**"You should know I never put my hood of my head " I said coldly. "I can see perfectly fine ."**

Nearing the strange looking black dot as Eldora tried to hit the breaks. Their ship became unstable because of their encounter with their planet's rival.

**"How did those bastards find us? The cloaking device is working fine." I said to Eirin.**

_"I'm not sure but El...HIT THE BREAKS!" I screamed as we neared this giant hover craft of some sort_

"** F*ck" I growled and started pulling the brakes. "Ein If you can hear me buckle up, this is going to be a rough landing" I shouted at her.**

The orange ship streaked across the sky narrowly missing the Helicarrier. The Helicarrier was pushed back from the force of the wind, Eldora and Eirin's ship created. The force of the wind accidently broke a few windows and harmed some agents. Eldora gripped the controls and pulled up making the ship lurch forward and knocked over the Helicarrier.

**"Ein are you alright?" I asked panicked as I searched around for her frantically.**

_"Fine...did we kill anyone?" I asked worried as I blew my black tress of hair out of my way._

**"No they are just hurt, nothing more, they are all fine" I said to her calmly knowing she was alright.**

_"Then why do they have...guns?" I asked timidly_

**"What do you mean guns?" I asked her."There are no guns**"

On Fury's order, the Helicarrier aimed their guns at the foreign object. Clearly they were hostile to extraterrestrials.

**"Oh those guns...Ein I think they are more of a shoot now answer later species..." I said to her. Running to the ships defence system, I switched on the forcefield**

Fury watched the ship warily as he ordered this odd commodity to be shot down into flames. Aiming with accuracy they fired mercilessly. Unfortunately the bullets ricocheted off, bouncing into uncoordinated directions. Eldora glared angrily at the ship, infuriated flames burned in her eyes as their golden color glowed dangerously bright.

_"El...don't" I said grabbing her wrist before she teleported herself over there._

**"Why not they shooting at us! I want to say something really peacefully to them." I spatted at Ein.**

Eldora shimmered in a golden light as she flashed out of the ship. Her dark aurora released once again. Eirin sighed softly as she shimmered in a silver light and went after her sister. While the ship was on autopilot.

A bright, dangerously beautiful golden light shimmered in the Helicarrier. Giving it a beautiful but wicked glow. The agents and Avengers stood on guard, weapons drawn and ready. Their bodies shifting into their battle stances as they removed themselves from the table.

**"Who the f*ck? Decided to shoot at my ship." I said deadly calm while the light dimmed into a fiery aura around me.**

"Who are you?" Fury asked calmly with his one eye, analyzing me

**"I am Eldora goddess of darkness and who asked you, you wretched, insignificant creature?" I threatened. My electric blue eyes glowed fiercely.**

"Goddess?" A robotic creature asked as he chuckled mockingly

**"Yes and who are you tincan?" I said and looked at him disdainfully.**

"Name's Ironman, Goldy locks..." He said humorously

"I..Am...Not..Goldy..Locks" I growled while activating my electric whips.

"Whoa...Hold it there...Eldora right?.." A man said carefully as he removed his glasses, revealing warm brown eyes but something was hidden behind them

**"Yes"I growled while I studied him curiously."What is it?"**

"We don't need to get angry...put your weapons away..." He said calmly ushering me to remove my whips.I looked at them and back at him.

"Hahaha...sure Banner tell her to calm down" Ironman chuckled as he patted his friends shoulder jokingly.

"Why should I do that? When they are pointing weapons at me." I said calmly looking at him.

"Its simple ma'am...you almost extinguished this ship and you are trespassing on foreign territory" A man said sternly

**"I didn't do sh*t with this ship! I avoided it. But you started shooting first!" I barked at him becoming angry again.**

"Mortals and their odd quarrels" A blonde man said with a small grin as he looked at the group amused.

"Thor is this another one of your relatives?" A red headed woman asked as she watched me warily

"What...another cousin from your Dad's side who was your Aunt's sisters daughter who is twice removed?" Ironman joked with an impish grin

"Of course not, I've never seen this woman before in my life" Thor responded irked slightly

"Are you sure? Or she's just another one of your adopted relatives?...at least she doesn't speak like Shakespeare" Ironman continued to joke as Thor glared at him angrily

**"I'm not f*ucking adopted, Who do you think you are? Declaring things like that. I should kill you!" I roared at the tinman. Gripping my whip tightly.**

A blinding, soft silver light shimmered in the room. Casting an almost calming but threatening light amongst the team.

"What is going on?" Fury asked irked as his one eye zeroed in on me. Clearly not happy as his frown deepened.

**"Eirin! I do not need your help" I snapped angrily.**

_"Oh really then why is your whip crackling with so much energy?" I asked calmly, crossing my arms_

"There is two!?" Ironman said surprised

"Twins?" The redhead asked looking at Eirin questioningly

_"Forgive my sister...she has a bit of a temper" I said smiling apologetically_

"May I ask who are you?" Fury asked his one eye flicking between the both of us

_"I am Eirin goddess of light...we are the Twins of Affinity from the distant planet Phengima...we are here to ask for your help" I said looking at them with my electric blue eyes_

"You my dear have the oddest way asking for help" Ironman said raising an eyebrow

**"We don't need help from some pitiful species like them Ein." I growled. "I dont trust them."**

_"El..." I started_

**"Don't El me Eirin. They tried to shoot our ship! And said I was adopted." I snapped at her. "I'm not accepting any help from them!"**

Eldora burst into golden flames as she teleported back to the ship.

_"That went well" I murmured under my breath_

The Avengers all glanced at me curiously. As they all wanted an explanation for her odd outburst.

_"Ehehe sorry about that." I said sheepishly."So where where we?"_

"Asking for help?" The red head woman said

_"Oh right..." I said giving them a sweet smile_

"Well aren't you adorable?" Ironman said with his signature smirk

_"Thank you?..." I said puzzled_

"Tony leave her alone" A man said authoritative with a uniform of blue and red

"What are you going to do Capsicle?" Tony challenged

"I might put another dent in that suit of yours" He threatened

"Girls please...go gossip somewhere else" The red head woman said

"Well this interesting" An archer said as he came walking in

"Hahaha Mortals and their petty arguments...back on Asgard you act like minor children" Thor laughed his grin widening

"What's wrong Shakespeare?" Ironman asked "I think mother is missing her drapes"

"What about you Banner?" The redhead asked "You aren't going to bicker like these lovely ladies?"

"I'd rather stay out of this, Widow" Banner said holding up his hands in surrender

"What afraid for the other guy to come out?" The archer asked calmly

"Trust me Clint, its better this way" Widow said bitterly as an old memory resurfaced

"Will you all please stop acting like ignorant children" Fury said his eyebrows furrowing into annoyance

_"Please dont fight. Your friends right? And friends don't fight." I said softly, my eyes saddening_

"I think she's pulling the puppy dog look" Banner said as he reluctantly tried to look away

The men's defenses failed as they grudgingly ceased to all began looking at Eirin. Her saddening eyes gripping them into guilt.

"Sorry Eirin...continue" Captain America said apologetically

_"Its alright..." I responded gently as I pushed my black tress behind my ear_

"So...Twins Of Affinity?" Widow asked

_"We represent good and evil, gold and silver, black and white, earth and sky...we are opposites but together we harmonize and keep our planet in balance" I explained as silver dust flew from my hands and created images of my planet "We tried to protect our planet and people but one day we were too late. They murdered thousands of children in one day. After that everything went wrong our planet started dying"_

"What does the have to do with us and who is they?" Fury asked

_"Our planet needs a new energy source…...your planet had a sudden surge of power" I said as the silver dust swirled back and returned to me. "They is our planet's enemies, wretched beasts that despise our peaceful race. They only think of war."_

The silver dust created the disgusting monster.

"Not even a mother would love that" Clint said as he grimaced at the repulsive creature

_"Hahaha..." I giggled softly. "True not many care for this beast but they are the reason we almost crashed into you today... They were persecuting us and managed to disable the controls for a moment as we entered your atmosphere"_

"Okay now that makes sense...but this energy source...could it be...?" Banner asked with a questioning look

"**The Tesseract" I finished for him as they all jumped startled. I smirked at their reaction."Did you miss me ladies?"**

"Great...Goldilocks is back" Ironman said sarcastically

**"Thats not my f*cking name!" I growled.**

"Why would you think we will hand over the most dangerous weapon in the universe?" The Black Widow asked with her arms crossed

_"There are more dangerous enemies out there who would love to get their hands on it" I said seriously, my gaze hardening_

**"If you don't give the tesseract to us then billions of people are going to die!" I said very harshly while looking in there eyes. "You don't want to have the death of so many people on your conscience do you?**"

"No we don't want that. But why the tesseract and not something else?." Fury asked his harsh glare not leaving the both of us

**"Because your planet was the closest to ours and we needed an energy source fast. If the tesseract didn't give a spike of energy we wouldn't be here talking with you." I explained calmly.**

"So if I get this right you need an energy source really fast for your dying planet where countless of people already died. Now you're searching for that energy source in space. If the tesseract didn't spike with the energy pulse you wouldn't be here and you would have searched further in hopes for an energy source that maybe doesn't exist." Banner stated

**"Yep thats right on your first try. We would have searched until there was nothing to save anymore. But me and Ein would have stayed together until it was time to leave this life for the other even if it never comes." I said calmly**

_"We will do everything in power to help our people...no matter what the cost" I said determined but giving Eldora a sad, gentle smile_

"We can not give it to you...I've died making sure that it doesn't go into the wrong hands" The spandex man said giving a stern gaze

**"Does it look like everything is alright? My people are dying out in space and you have the gall to refuse the very thing that will save their lives . My answer is why didn't you stay in this planet rotted and dead" I spatted at him. "Me and my sister are leaders of a dying race that every day is a day closer that our race is going to be an extinct nation!"**

While Eldora was trying to calm herself before she unleashed her full power. Eirin grabbed her sister and gave her a kind look. Asking her to settle down, they can not risk their peoples lives. Everybody turned their eyes to Fury and Captain America. Waiting for an answer that the alien goddesses desperately needed to hear.

"If we decide to aid you...what guarantee will you give us the tesseract will be safe?" Fury asked his hostility still prominent

**"We will be protecting it what else are we going to do with it? Destroy it? Its going to save our race why would we destroy it?" I said sarcastically.**

_"Eldora...please...we need their help" I said softly_

**"I know Ein . But that doesn't mean they should forsake our race." I said to her calmly.**

_"Of course not...but they have agreed to help we can't anger them" I said gently smiling adorably_

**"I'll try to stay calm as possible. If my ire rises higher than it already is, I'm going away until I'm calm again. Is that alright Ein?" I said softly to her .**

_"Yes its fine... Thank you for agreeing to help us...Earths Mightiest Heroes" I said shyly as my smile widened_

"Of course...why would we want to see such gorgeous goddess saddened?" Ironman asked with signature smirk

"**Don't try to flatter us. Please?" I said rolling my eyes at him " That doesn't work on me playboy."**

"Then what does...I'm very curious to see what makes you tick" He responded a devilish gleam in his eyes

"_I'm not certain that's a good idea..." I piped up_

"Why not?...what about you, does flattery work on a unique beauty like yourself?" Ironman continued to flirt

**"Don't flirt with my sister! You are not going to be unscathed when I'm through with you" I finished calmly but my eyes burned with protectiveness .**

Eldora smirked when she saw him take a step back tentatively but his pride didn't hinder at this threat.

"Don't worry Eldora...Ms. Potts will be handling him later" Black Widow said with a tiny grin.

"If you need our help we will gladly help you but how would you use the tesseract to revive your planet's core?" Banner asked

**"Normally the energy source must be absorbed by our planet core". I said.**

_"But your planet needs it as well...so we must seek an alternate solution" I said delicately_

"_Are you familiar with this technology?" I asked tentatively_

"I am" said Ironman smirking "And that handsome nerdy man with the glasses knows it too."

"You are not the only ones who are familiar with this device..." Thor said as the others frowned remembering a disliked event that happened recently

"Thor are you asking to bring back your psycho, mischievous, brother the god of lies?" Widow asked raising an eyebrow

_"Another god? He knows of this technology?...then call him we will need his help..." I said sweetly. "Right? Why is everyone frowning?"_

_"Did I do something wrong ?" I whispered to El as I shrunk away from their frowns_

**"You didn't do anything wrong Ein." I whispered back.**

"Loki isn't someone to mess with. He did some things and most of them weren't good" Banner explained

_"But everyone deserves a chance right? Except those enemies of us that only think of war." I said sweetly._

"We don't believe a monster like him deserves a second chance" Black Widow spat as she glared angrily at Eirin

**"My sister didn't do anything wrong! She just asked a question!" I yelled at her when I saw tears in Ein eyes.**

_"No one is born a monster..." I mumbled under my breath as I placed my hood back on my head. Hiding my face as I became silent and let Eldora do everything else._

"We must go to Asgard and convince the Allfather to release Loki from his imprisonment" Thor said as he pondered for a while

His eyes flicked over to Eirin as he thought of his mischievous brother. (Not born a monster?)Thor thought as an idea formed in his head.

**"Is Odin your father?" I asked Thor."Oh poor Odin I think he must have some grey hairs from you. Don't you think Ein?**

_I responded with a nod but a hidden smile as well_

**"I must ask,Thor what happened to Odin a hundred years ago or so we didn't hear anything from him anymore?" I asked while looking at Thor curiously.**

"You know my father?" Thor asked quite surprised as everyone looked at them in confusion

"**Of course now when I think about it me and my sister may have seen you once or twice when you were younger always playing with a raven haired boy" I said curiously.**

"Loki..." He sighed sadly as he thought of his devious sibling

"So its all set?...we're going to Asgard?" Clint asked as the questioned lingered in the air

Everyone glanced at each other warily. Fury already agreed but it was the team's decision.

_"Please can we go? It was a long time when I last saw Asgard" I said gently_

"Well then I guess the Avengers are going to Asgard" Ironman said as Cap silently agreed still uncertain of this different dimension.

_"Thank you...thank you so much!" I said brightly smiling_

**"Thanks..." I mumbled but a smile spread across my face**

Eirin's hood was pushed back as they saw her beautiful eyes sparkle and brighten as hope was restored in her heart. Eldora's smile widened as her cold, hostile demeanor melted away. Showing a beautiful kind goddess with the means to save her people

* * *

.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. This was written by my wattpad buddy and me. The bold was Eldora (me) and the italics was Eirin(my wattpad buddy). Normal text was everything else. Please comment and vote. Feedback is always a good thing. We will be updating often on Saturdays. Please comment and vote.


End file.
